


Unseen

by crutchiebytheway



Series: Jack/Romeo Friendship [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crutchiebytheway/pseuds/crutchiebytheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sees something he probably shouldn't.<br/>Same universe as Shelter From The Storm, but can be read alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

It's the giggling Jack hears first.

It's not completely out of the ordinary. The Lodging House is surrounded by alleyways, and people of all sorts use that to their advantage in more than ways than one. Jack himself has used them more than once. The polite thing to do is to turn a blind eye and let them be.

Which is what he planned on doing, honestly. He doesn't mean to glance in the alleyway when he goes by, and he definitely doesn't mean to stand there and stare, but he just couldn't help it. 

There stood Romeo, pushing Specs up against the wall, standing on his tippy toes, just barely making him tall enough to reach Specs' lips. One hand stretched up to the back of his neck, the other grabbing at the fabric of Specs' shirt. Specs, in turn, has his arms wrapped around Romeo's waist. Clearly, this was not new territory for them. In fact, thinking back on it, it makes sense. Specs and Romeo always seemed to be by each other's side, even when sleeping in their shared bunk. 

They don't notice Jack until they briefly break apart, leaving room for Romeo to giggle once again. Specs catches glimpse of him first, and instinctively wraps his arms around Romeo, pulls him closer, and shields him. Jack can see the rise and fall of his chest picking up speed, but can't seem to find any words to soothe him. 

Romeo struggles to break free and run towards Jack, who has already turned to leave upon realizing his mistake. 

"Jack," he calls out, and grabs his hand to spin him around. "Jack, please." 

Romeo breathes heavier, an audible shake in his voice becoming more prominent. A shaking hand runs first through his hair, then is brought to wipe at his eyes. He gives a nervous cough. 

"Romeo," Jack says quietly, but Romeo keeps going.

"Please, Jack don't tell anyone, I can't go back, I can't go back to jail, _please-"_

"Romeo!" Jack repeats, this time with more force. It stops Romeo from talking, but does nothing for the shaking and crying. "It's okay. I ain't gonna tell anyone." 

Romeo sniffles. "I won't ever see him again, I promise." 

"Now why would I want that?" 

Jack slowly moves his arms out, so as not to scare Romeo with sudden movement and grips his shoulders. "You listen, you gotta be careful around here, be glad it was me and not someone else, you hear?" 

Romeo nods vigorously. "Yes, sir." 

"There are all sorts of people gonna tell you it's bad, you got that? But it ain't. So long as you keep this hidden. You're not alone in this. There's more than you'd think." 

Jack gives one final squeeze to Romeo's shoulders and lets go. 

"Go back to him, knowing Specs he's probably having a heart attack. I'll cover for you two tonight." 

Romeo gives a short nod, and turns to leave, making it only a few steps before he runs back and wraps his arms around Jack. He holds tightly with everything he's got. 

"Thank you." The words come out as only a whisper. 

"No problem, kid," Jack replies. 

And with that, Jack leaves, for real this time, without checking in the alleyway to make sure that they're alright. Some things are better left unseen by prying eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and if you want more from this series!


End file.
